Red Hot Aura (Adult)
by piqueRAJ
Summary: My first attempt at a adult story. The story follows a young man named Tristan, a beginner trainer who rescues a Lucario from a raging river and is thanked in a very spicy way. This story is (M/M)


Red Hot Aura

I remember that day well—the day I first met my best friend and the love of my life—the day I first met Rayce.

It's wasn't a long time ago in a faraway land. It wasn't the best of times or the worst of times. It wasn't a day that will live in infamy. Instead it was a fairly average but muggy, overcast afternoon. I had only started my journey in the Kalos region, just two weeks in to be more specific. I wasn't particularly interested in challenging Gym Leaders or anything; I was just looking for some new friends.

In school, I wasn't very social—in all honestly I might as well have been invisible. My social skills were beyond poor, and I've been looked down upon as "that-pathetic-loser-who-just-draws-all-day". At least from my inability to socialize I've became quite a talented artist. Art commissions are how I paid for all of my gear. But I had been really lonely. I've lived with my aunt ever since child services took me away from my parents when I was seven. She's nice enough but she spends most of her time at work and the neighborhood we live in is about as exciting as prune pudding. Me becoming a trainer was my way to escape my dull, monotonous life and make friends who would love me no matter what.

Anyway, about two weeks after I started my journey, I decided to roam around in search of a Smeargle. I'm an artist and Smeargle's an artist, it only seemed fitting if not really predictable. The day was muggy and overcast, the preferred weather for my current partner—Dartz, a Croagunk. Dartz loved this kind of weather, namely because it usually means rain is on its way, which he loved even more. That is a trait that he and I share. Most of my inspiration comes from the rain.

"I'm almost certain Smeargle can be found in this area," I mutter to myself, checking my PokéDex.

Dartz looked up to me uttering an impatient "Crooaa…"

"I know, I'm sick of looking around too. At least you've got some training in since we started looking. It's a good thing I have some Quick Balls, you'd probably knock the Smeargle out if we actually found and fought one," I chuckled smiling down at him.

Dartz smiled rubbing the back of his head with a look of pride. I smiled back and petted his head.

"When we're done, I promise I'll give you a frosted mint PokéPuff,"

Dartz eyes lit up as he let out an excited "Gunk!"

He and I have been searching for a Smeargle for the past three hours here on this route. I know they're a little rare, but this is just ridiculous. If it wasn't for the fact that he had probably beat enough Pokémon here to gain four levels, I'd be really pissed off if we never find one. Looking up at the sky, it probably wouldn't be long until we had to stop for the day. The clouds in the sky gradually shifted from a fluffy white to a grim and intimidated black. I might like the rain but I can't stand storms. I have a phobia of storms to be honest, I can't even look at Electric-type Pokémon my phobia's so bad. Dartz noticed my anxiety, and gave my hand a reassuring tug.

"You wanna' stop for the day?"

"Crooaa…" I took that as a yes.

I scooped the purple frog into my arms and cradled him like a baby.

"As soon as we get back to the center I'll give ya' some mint 'Puffs,"

"Croagunk~!"

I gave him a smile and made our way over to the Pokémon Center. Dartz was actually a gift from my aunt; it's what I got instead of Chespin, Fenniken or Froakie as a starter. I was upset at first, but Dartz and I have really gotten close. We've helped each other out of some tight spots in the short time we've been on the road. But recently, there are times that I can't look at him.

About six days ago, I had…well…an inappropriate dream about Dartz and me. I dreamt that the two of us had sex with each other. The dream shook me and made me vomit as soon as I woke up. I'm not gay, much less a Poképhile, really, so I haven't the foggiest idea why I would have dreams like that about him. I'm pretty sure that there's probably some deeper meaning behind it beyond sex. I knew that dreams of losing all your teeth didn't mean you had bad oral hygiene, it just meant that you were self-conscious in your appearance, a dream I had periodically when I was younger. I'd have to look that up later, there are tons of sites online that give the meanings behind dreams. I just hope that the meaning isn't something I don't want to hear.

Dartz and I made it to the Camphrier Pokémon Center after a quick dash. The two of us decided to hang out in the lobby of the center and eat some dinner at a booth in the lobby. I can't believe how late it got; then again we've been outside for hours. I loved the atmosphere that the Pokémon Centers had. Unlike human hospitals which reeked with feelings of dread and tension, Pokémon Centers have always felt so serene and inviting. I always felt at home in Pokémon Centers, more so than my own home.

Dartz was lying down on my lap as I scratched and rubbed his tummy. His belly would twitched as the sensation tickled his skin and made him let out a chuckle-like croak. I smiled down at him, pushing back the memories from the dream. I noticed passerbys smile and giggle as they watched us, including the Nurse Joy at the desk. I hope they were laughing because we looked cute not because we looked silly.

It was a really happy moment until I heard it—the first rumble of thunder. I froze in my seat as I felt my blood run cold. Dartz noticed and looked up at me with a concerned look. I took Dartz and laid him next to me on the booth.

"I-It's alright…" I managed to say, voiced breaking as fear began to take hold.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out my headphones and music player. As long as I don't hear any thunder I should be alright. I figured I would sit in the lobby and draw until the storm passed. I reached inside my backpack to get my sketchbook. I fingered through the contents until I felt the coil of the spiral binding. But I couldn't feel it. I felt around some more and I still couldn't feel the coil. My eyes went wide. I practically tore the zipper of my bag open and desperately scrambled around to find my sketchbook. The book is huge, I shouldn't have any trouble finding it among my clothes and Potions.

"Oh no…sweet Arceus no…"

I started thinking back to earlier in the day. I had my sketchbook when I was drawing the sunrise with colored charcoal. It was so beautiful I HAD to put it on paper. But I left it open to let the fixent dry so it wouldn't rub away. I must have left it outside when Dartz and I went after what I thought was a Smeargle.

"Dartz stay here I'll be right back,"

I leaped out of the booth and bolted out of the door like a startled Bunnelby. I couldn't let hours and hours of hard work be destroyed, even if that meant going out into a storm. I ran as fast as I could to the sight where I drew the sunrise. The sky was already dark with clouds as more thunder began to rumble softly. I covered my ears as I charged forward in search of my sketchbook. Low and behold, it was lying at the base of the tree I left it under. Apart from some dirt and leaves, it was completely untouched. I let out a sigh of relief as I stuff the book under my shirt and got ready to dash back to the Center. But Mother Nature had other plans.

The sky ignited in a flash of lighting as a bellowing eruption of thunder soon followed. I felt myself become glued to my spot. Moments later another flash and another deafening boom followed the first. I managed to get my legs moving and I ran as hard and fast as I could back to Camphrier. The clouds had already unleashed their torrential fury down on me as the worst downpour I've seen in years. I was soaked head to toe in mere seconds. Another flash and another boom erupted in the sky. The horrific sound made me collapse in a fresh pool of mud. I struggled to stand but my fear had already begun to take hold of my body. Just as soon as I was on my feet I was cast on the ground again by my own erratic, fear-induced movements against the slick ground. Sobbing and hyperventilating, I squirmed off the ground and clumsily dashed forward, almost falling in a nearby river.

I felt stupid for leaving my sketchbook outside—and flat out retarded for going out and getting it when I knew it was going to storm. At least Camphrier and its Pokémon Center was such a short distance away now. I'll be back inside with my dear Dartz who must be worried sick.

Just as I was about to cross through the brick archway into Camphrier, I heard a noise. It sounded like a screech, the kind a Pokémon makes when it's in danger. I stopped only for a moment to see what has to be, and still is today, one of the most horrible sights I've ever seen. There was a Pokémon tumbling down the river. I couldn't tell what it was; its face was too bloody from being pounded by the river rocks. The Pokémon struggled to stay above water but would repeatedly be pulled under by the current. Part of me wanted to dash to safety and let the poor beast be killed by the raging river, and another part of me wanted me to risk my life to save the Pokémon from the torrential waters. I felt my Pokémon loving heart swallow and bury my fears and doubts as I rushed for the Pokémon, letting the very reason I came out here fall in the muddy pool. I ran as fast as I could by the riverside to catch up with the Pokémon. Thanks to my adrenaline, I outsped the river just enough to catch the Pokémon when it veered close to the edge. I was almost dragged in myself, but I managed to pull the Pokémon out of the river.

It was a Lucario. I was in awe as this was the first time ever seeing one in person. But I knew I had to study him later. He was severely injured from his time in the river. His blue fur was soaked with just as much of his own blood as river water. Deep gashes decorated his cold body from head to toe. But most disturbingly was the pointed rock that had taken place of his left eye. Choking back tears and vomit, I continued my way to the Pokémon Center. The poor beast twitched and groaned as he struggled to move his sore, battered limbs. At least he was somewhat alive.

Nurse Joy reacted quickly as soon as I busted through the door with the damaged Pokémon. She made haste in rallying several Nurses and Wigglytuffs to help the Lucario on a stretcher and rushed him to the Center's Intensive Care Unit. After watching the Lucario disappear into the ICU with the nurses, I went and changed out of my muddy, blood and rain soaked clothes, threw them away, and rejoined Dartz at the booths.

The atmosphere in the whole center changed. The once warm and inviting feeling had mutated into feelings of fear and anxiety. I sat in the booth with Dartz cradled tightly in my trembling arms as sweat dripped from my temples. I was so anxious it felt like I was going to throw up what little contents I had left of my stomach. Multiple outcomes have been buzzing in my mind like a swarm of Beedrill in heat. I spent more time thinking about the most negative outcomes though. I imagined Nurse Joy coming out of the ICU with her head held low and telling me that the Lucario had a violent convulsion while operating and there was nothing that could have been done to keep it from dying. Those dark, dreary thoughts filled my head and caused me to start crying uncontrollably. Dartz quickly took notice and nuzzled my chin with his head reassuringly. I gave him a warm smile and cuddled him tightly.

"Thank you Dartz," I said, just narrowly squeezing the words from my throat. Even though I just encountered that Pokémon and have no real relationship with him whatsoever, I couldn't bear to imagine being told of his death.

After a torturous hour and a half, Nurse Joy finally emerged from the ICU. My head, which had been slumped over from fatigue, snapped up to lock eyes with her. I sprung up, nearly dropping Dartz, and desperately asked "How is he?! Is he okay?!"

She paused in a brief moment of silence before inhaling and exhaling a large breath. I already knew there was bad news coming.

"Well…" she started "We did manage to get the Pokémon's condition stabilized. We stopped the bleeding and stitched up his gashes. He did suffer some rather serious damage from the river rocks—he had twelve broken bones, five of them being ribs, and he did have a concussion. It's a miracle he didn't get his neck or spine broken. We weren't, unfortunately, able to save his left eye. We had to remove it so now he's going to have to cope with that. He's in the recovery chamber at the moment, if you'd like to see him."

"Can I? I-It's alright?"

She nodded with a weak smile. "Just keep in mind that he did suffer a lot of physical and emotional trauma from the ordeal in the river. Try and be calm and soft as not to startle him,"

"Thank you Nurse Joy,"

I followed the nurse to the back of the center where the recovery chamber is. The recovery chamber is a safe, sterile room in the center where Pokémon rest in these rectangular casket-like pods that maintains a controlled, special environment so they rest and can heal consistently and safely. The nurse unlocked the door to the room and allowed me to pass in. I noticed the Lucario almost instantly. He was lying in a pod in the far side of the room with a nurse not too far away from it. He laid in it wide awake, mostly likely because of his aforementioned concussion. The first thing I noticed about him was the blood-stained gauze eye patch of his now empty left socket.

"You may see him for a few minutes before we begin some more tests. Afterwards we should be able to let him leave,"

I nodded in understanding and slowly and nervously approached the Lucario. He slowly turned his head to face me and gave me a curious look. I gave him a smile, awkward smile and muttered "H-Hey…"

The Lucario tilted his head. I wondered if we could even hear me.

"Umm…I uh… M-My name's Tristen…I…I pulled you out of the river, I-I'm sorry about your eye…"

He gave me a smirk and blinked his eye a few times. Was this a thank you, I wondered. Regardless, I replied with a sheepish smile and a nervous chuckle.

"I'm…happy you're alive you know… I was so afraid that you were going to die. Kind of odd, being so worried about a Pokémon you've only known for a few seconds. C-Crazy huh?"

He smirked at me again, this time giving me a few slow blinks. I've heard that Lucarios can understand human speech, but I didn't know they could respond in such intuitive ways. It was then that the Lucario did something a bit odd. He placed his paw up against the glass of the pod. I stared at him confused for a few moments before realizing that we wanted me to connect our hands together. I slowly and apprehensively guided my hand over his paw, and laid it on top of it, finger-tip to pad.

It was then that a bizarre feeling washed over me like a wave of water. It started as a small vibrato in my chest and crescendoed into an immense fluttering sensation that I could only illustrate as a flower blooming from within my heart. I never felt anything like that before. It made my breathing short and body tingle, some places more than others. It was a weird, but not entirely unpleasant feeling. All I could think to do was gaze into the Lucario's eye with my mouth ajar from surprise. It was only then that I noticed that he was gazing into my eyes as well, with a dreamy almost romantic look. A small smile stretched across his face as a low, flirtatious growl hummed in his throat. I took my hand away as soon as I heard it.

"Errr…I'm glad to see you're alright…" I said desperately and awkwardly trying to change the subject. "I think both you and I could use some rest. I guess I'll check back on you in the morning…"

I turned away from him and steadily walked for the door. Even without looking at him, I could still feel his eye trailing me as I left the room. Though reluctant, I turned my head just enough to see him with my peripheral vision. He was sitting up as much as he could—with a look of deep sadness on his face. It looked like at any moment he'd start to cry. I averted my gaze as fast as I could before I'd start crying again and high tailed it out of the room.

While it was true that I was tired, the main reason I wanted to leave in such a hurry were because of those feelings. That feeling when the two of us made contact, I had an idea what that feeling was—I thought it was attraction. I didn't want to feel that way, not to a guy and sure as hell to a Pokémon. I felt like a perverted freak just experiencing that in my subconscious life, the last thing I wanted is to feel like this in my waking life. I almost didn't want to sleep that night in fear that I would experience a dream like I did that night, this time about that Lucario. The last thing my psyche needed was more freaky Poképhilic dreams.

That night, after all my nightly routines were done, I returned Dartz to his PokéBall and sat it on the nightstand next to my bed in the Pokémon Center. I already had decided I wasn't going to sleep that night. Instead, I pulled out my laptop and decided to surf the web until the sun came up. I did a little miscellaneous browsing, watched some funny videos online and, shamefully, a few pornos, I even read some of the E-books that my computer came with. The storm had stopped long ago and had then transformed into a heavy but soothing rain. I wished I hadn't lost my sketchbook in the mud. The sound of the rain had sent my imagination buzzing with ideas and inspiration. Although, I guessed if I hadn't lost it, that Lucario would be dead. Pushing those thoughts from my mind, I reverted my attention back to my screen. I couldn't deny how heavy my eyes felt. It seemed like each time I blinked, my lids would shut faster and open slower. Even though I had sworn to myself that I'd stay awake, I could feel sleep quickly approaching me. I felt so sleepy, I was hallucinating that something was in the room with me.

The mind does play tricks on you when you're inches from falling asleep. I could have sworn that I could make out a figure silhouetted in the far corner of my room. The figure that I thought I saw was somewhat short, not even four feet tall, and seemed to face me intently. Debunking it in my mind as a coat rack, I continued to focus on my laptop. Every so often I'd feel like I was being watched, but only reassuring myself that it was just drowsiness playing tricks on me, like the extra breathing I've been hearing too, which is most likely just the air vents. But then, just as I was just one blink away from falling asleep completely, I heard a distinct creak in the floor.

I recognized the creak despite having only heard it once. There was spot on the floor in my room that would creak if you stepped on it. This actually made me look away from my laptop for a few seconds to see what had made the floor squeak. I could see the figure from earlier, which was now distinctively closer, close enough to where I could make out a few features. It obviously wasn't a coat rack, but it was just about as skinny. The figure had a blue look in his upper side while most of it remained blacked out by black markings. In the middle, there was a very noticeable shade of yellow that reflected what little light that there was somewhat. On closer inspection, the figure had a single eye, which was red. My sleepiness must defiantly be playing tricks on me; it looked like the Lucario was standing by my bedside.

_Why did you leave me so soon?_ said a voice softly in the darkness.

The shock of hearing the voice made me jump. The only thing stranger than hearing it was the fact that I didn't hear it with my ears. The voice sounded like it was being heard by my mind, as much sense as that didn't make.

"Wha…?" I mumbled, not knowing how to react.

As if it was responding intelligently to my question, the voice said again _Why did you leave me?_

I reached for the lamp by the bed, hoping the sudden burst of light would snap me awake from this dream that I was so sure I was having. The light hurt my eyes at first, but quickly settled when my eyes adjusted. I looked over and the figure I thought I saw was gone.

"Just my imagination," I chuckled, relieved it was just my drowsiness playing tricks on me. My relief didn't last very long. I didn't hear anymore voices, but I did feel something. It felt like a warm wisp of air blow past by ear. Soon the feeling of a pair of arms reaching around my stomach followed. I cringed in fear. Who was in the room with me? Who was touching me?

I looked down and noticed that the arms had a pair of black paws, each with a metal spike sticking out of the back. I was dumbstruck. It couldn't be could it? I looked back and noticed that a face with a long pointed snout, a black mask, and a pair of red eyes, one missing.

"L…L-Lucario?"

I heard a chuckle in my ear immediately followed by something wet, most likely his tongue. The sensation my me gasp and cringe.

_Can't sleep? _said the voice again.

"No I…how…are you talking?"

_It's called telepathy. It's something powerful, intelligent Pok__é__mon like me can do. _

"Telepathy? You can really do that?"

_Mmm-hmm~ That's not all I can do. Wanna' see for yourself?_

Before I could even respond, he had already slid his paws up my torso, pushing the shirt I was wearing up my chest. He gripped the bundled cloth and pulled it off my body then slung it across the room. I could feel my body heat up as my pulse escalated.

"What are you doing?"

_It's not what I am doing, but what I'm about to do? Can't you guess what that is Tristan? Here's a hint…_

I felt his paws go from my belly and slowly travel up my chest. The sensation of his tough paw pads caressing my soft skin made me shutter. He repeatedly stroked my body, spending special time around my nipples. The Lucario shifted forward and licked and kissed the skin around my neck. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan as he gave my nipples a soft pinch just before dragging his tongue from the base of neck up to my cheek.

I couldn't believe that this was actually happening. I wanted to believe that this was just a dream, but these feelings, these sensations, they're too vivid and real for it not to be reality. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't deny that this Lucario was having his way with me—and I was enjoying it.

The Lucario shifted our bodies back and to the side. Before I knew it, I was flat on my back with him hovering over me. All I could do was look up at him trembling and sweaty. I was powerless. No, not to him—to me. I was powerless against my deepest, darkest desires, the same desires that have wriggled free from the bonds I put on them. No matter how hard I tried to convince myself that I wasn't a homosexual or a Poképhile, nothing in the world could change the fact that I was for this Lucario. All I could do now was let things run their course.

_Now just relax_ he said, wiping some sweat from my brow _I'm not going to hurt you. This is for you just as much as it is for me._

I felt his paws slide down my sides until they reached my boxer shorts. I gasped as I felt him slowly pull them down to my ankles, letting my semi-erect cock flop out into the open. He gazed down at my meat as if it was a smoked sausage, licking his lips and exhaling a hot moan. He gently tapped the tip of the head and brought a string of precum up to his mouth and licked his finger clean. He must have liked the taste because he stroked and squeezed my cock like a tube of toothpaste several times to get more. By the time he was done, it was fully erect.

_I think I tasted the frosting enough _he said after taking four fingerfuls _Time to have the whole cake. _

He positioned my now hard as steel cock with his paw, and slid it gently through his lips. Tilting his head so his snout wouldn't interfere, he pushed his face forward and engulfed my entire five inch meat-stick into his maw. I could only watch as my cock disappeared and reappeared from his mouth. Up and down, in and out, sucking as he rose and blowing as he fell, all in a clockwork-like motion. On top of the suction, I could feel his tongue stroke and lick my shaft as if it were a Popsicle. As much as I wanted to hate it, I didn't. I wanted it. I loved it. I was enjoying myself just as much as he was. By now I've long since given up hope trying to resist him. I decided to just sit back and try to enjoy it, which I did—thoroughly.

_So good…_ he moaned. He opened his mouth even wider and engulfed not only my whole cock, but my balls as well. I let out a loud moan of pleasure as the Lucario sucked and licked both my twig and berries from within his warm maw. It was just long enough to deep throat him a little without making him gag too much. The sensation was indescribable. I didn't even care if my cock and balls sometimes hit his sharp teeth; the total experience was worth a small fraction of pain.

"You're amazing…" I moaned.

It wasn't long before I felt a familiar feeling that I experienced often in my free time.

"H-Hey…I'm…I-I'm about to…"

The Lucario quickly reacted as he took my junk out of his mouth and positioned my armed cock a few inches from his face and agape mouth. My toes curled as that feeling grew stronger and stronger until finally it was released. In a flash, a load of semen spewed from the head of my cock like a lawn sprinkler, covering his face and chest with the liquid. More and more was continuously pumped into his mouth as he closed his lips around my meat once again and guzzled it down like a bottle of Moomoo Milk. When the orgasm ended, he slid my now limp cock from his mouth and slurped up what was around his mouth.

_That was amazing._ He said smacking his lips. _You're such a tasty boy. _

I didn't know how to respond, and even if I did, I was panting too hard to say it. I've fantasized about receiving oral sex several times when I masturbated, but to actually experience it, there was no comparison. It was incredible, even though it was a male Pokémon that I experienced it with.

Then I noticed that he started scooping leftover cum from his fur and slathered it around his erect cock, which had unsheathed itself from the slit between his legs. For future reference, all Pokémon capable of having genders have their genitals concealed within slits and are opened upon arousal. His cock was a vivid fleshy pink that was thick at the base—about an inch and a half—and tapered down into a small pointed head—about half an inch wide. It protruded up from his loins standing at a proud seven inches and glistened in what little light there was in the room.

"What are you doing?" I gasped, taken aback by the surprising length of his meat. It almost didn't seem proportional to his petite body.

_You'll see_ he chuckled.

He continued to cover his cock with my ejected cum until it was dripping with it. He took what was left on his paws and wiped it between the cheeks of my ass. It was then that I realize what he had planned. I attempted to get up and get away but he forced me back down on the bed. Fearing that he was about to rape me, I opened my mouth to call for help when he gently placed his dry paw over my mouth.

_Ssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…don't freak out… _he whispered in a calm voice. He looked down at me with a warm, reassuring look and smiled. _It's okay. I don't want to upset you. If you really don't want this, just tell me._ For some reason, that made me felt calmer. At first I thought he was just after sex from me, but, does he really care? It's starting to seem that way. He's giving me a choice of whether I'd be alright receiving anal sex from him. We gazed into each other's eyes for what felt like hours but probably wasn't but a few seconds as I considered my answer. I had the choice. I had the choice to say "No" but instead…

"Go ahead…" I said whispered.

_Really?! _He exclaimed. I don't think he expected me to let him.

I nodded a little nervously and gave him a small smile. His face lit up with his eye twinkling. He gently slid his paws from my sides down to my thighs and then slowly rose my legs up and placed them on his shoulders, assuming the missionary position. He angled his hips parallel to my ass and jacked his cock again to make sure it was as hard as possible. I gulped. I felt so anxious about this.

_Ready?_ He asked

"A-As I'll ever be…"

He nodded. He looked a little nervous too.

The Lucario, cock in paw, slowly pushed his hips forward and angled his cock right between my cheeks. We both held our breaths as he pulled our hips together, pushing his tapered penis into my anus. He forced it through the outside of the pucker, causing me to yelp in pain. I gritted my teeth and clenched my eyes shut as he continued to slowly push it further in. Even lubricated, it still really hurt. He only got about two inches of his cock into my hole before I just could take it anymore.

"Pull it out please I can't take it!"

He didn't waste any time in pulling it out.

_I'm so sorry…_ he apologized, head slumped low.

We laid there silent for a few moments before I removed my legs from his shoulders and shuffled to the edge of the bed.

_What are you doing? _He asked.

I pulled my backpack from under the bed and sat it in my lap. Unzipping it, I dug through it and pulled out a large white bottle from the bottom of it. Lucario cocked his head.

_What's that?_

"It's a bottle of body lotion I keep to put on after I take a shower so my skin doesn't get dry. It says it's 'lubricating' and it doesn't have any warnings about it being external use only. I think it might work as make-shift lube,"

I uncapped it and squired a good size blob of it in my palm and lathered it together with my hands. I reached out and spread it around his cock, making him cringe a bit. It was the first time I touched someone's cock other than my own. I was surprised how much it felt like a human's, despite how it was shaped. It almost looked like a bright pink Popsicle. I won't lie, I spent a little more time rubbing it than it really took to slather the lotion on it. It was so warm to hold and it felt nice in my hand as it gently throbbed, I didn't want to stop.

I took another glob of the lotion in my hand and wiped it around my hole. The cold liquid made my cheeks twitch a bit. I made sure to finger some of it directly into my hole before perching my legs back on Lucario's shoulders.

"Okay…I-I'm ready…" I stuttered as I trembled with both anxiety and excitement "Give it to me…!"

The Lucario's mouth curled into a smirk as he repositioned himself at my hips. I felt him grip my hips with his paws and held them into the missionary position again. He took hold of his erect rod and slowly pushed it into my anus. Despite the lubrication and the pre-penetration, it still hurt a bit, but not nearly as much as before. I felt him push his cock slowly but surely deeper and deeper into my body, most likely he was testing my pain threshold. Before I knew it I felt his fur grace the skin of my butt as he pushed his pelvis further, only stopping when our pelvic bones met. I think both of us were surprised that I took the whole thing.

_I'm going to try some thrusting now_, warned the Lucario. He slowly pulled his hips back again, removing around three or four inches of his cock from my body, then slide it back in just as slow. He continued this cycle about four more times before he began to pick up speed. What pain that existed had soon gone and was replaced with pleasure, and boy was there a lot of it. I never dreamed this would feel so good, I loved and anticipated each slowly accelerating thrust.

"Go faster…don't hold back…!" I commanded. He quickly and happily obeyed. He quickly brought up the pace of his pelvic movements, sounding off a loud clap as his hips smacked my cheeks. I howled in erotic blissed as he fucked me at four claps a second. Well I can confidently say I'm not straight now.

Through the midst of my anal delight, I tilted my head forward a bit and noticed he was looking right at me. His gaze locked with mine and we smiled at each other. He pushed my legs forward as far as they would go with his body, bringing my knees about a foot from my chest. His paws traversed from my hips to my shoulders as he gave me the warmest, kindest most intimate smile I've ever seen. I smiled back at him as I crossed my arms around his neck. What started as pure sex had suddenly became intimate passion. He cared about me, maybe even loved me, and I felt it with each thrust.

I felt his paws tighten around my shoulders and his eyes squint. It was time. With one last deep thrust and a sharp gasp, he filled me up with his seed. We both paused and panted as his cock pumped rope after rope of semen into my body. With his orgasm ended, he slowly removed his cock from my body, letting some of his seed leak out from my stretched hole. It felt weird having that slimy white goo in my body, but it wasn't unpleasant at all.

The Lucario took a few last deep breaths before crawling beside me and laying down next to me on the bed. We enveloped each other in our arms letting our noses touch ever so gently. We laid together and cuddled closely, full of each other's cum.

_That was incredible,_ he said caressing my shoulders with his paws.

"Yeah, it was. I hate to admit it but…that was the most fun I've ever had in my life,"

He tilted his head.

_You "hate to admit it?"_ he asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Yeah well…this isn't something I do a lot. To be honest this is something that I would have never ever done before. Have gay sex with a Pokémon I mean,"

_Oh. When I sensed you desire for me I didn't know you were abstaining from it._

"You sensed my desire for you?"

_Yes. I sensed the strong desire you had for me with you aura. It was resonating so strongly with longing, lust and attachment. I didn't pick up any feelings of abstinence or abhorrence though. I guess I assumed you were homosexual as well._

"You mean Pokémon can be gay?"

_Yes and no. It's more common among Pok__é__mon that you humans classify as "Human-Like", especially if the male-to-female ratio is uneven. Finding a Lucario or a Machoke who'd partake in homosexual activity isn't uncommon. It is more uncommon in other Pok__é__mon outside of that classification. You'd rarely find Ratticates or Liepards behaving homosexually. They rely mostly on instinct and wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize survival. _

"Wow…"

_But enough about that. I want to thank you again for saving my life Tristan. I know I expressed it sexually but I don't think I have verbally. _

"You mean you had sex with me to thank me?"

_Yes. Given your homosexual aura, I figured it would be the best way to. I'd express my gratitude to you and have a little fun myself. _

"Umm…thanks. And you're welcome. Really, I'd do it for any Pokémon. Save their life I mean n-not have sex with them. I'm not a Poképhile"

He chuckled.

_I doubt someone who wasn't a Pok__é__phile would do the things you did a few moments ago._

"I guess they wouldn't…"

_I won't tell anyone Tristan. It can be our little secret._

He smiled, and I smiled back.

_I love you, Tristin._

"I love you too Lucario,"

_Call me Rayce…_

Rayce gave me on last smile before bringing his lips to mine and gracing them with a sweet, tender kiss. I took him in my arms and pulled our bodies even closer to each other as our lips connected together like two puzzle perfect pieces. His furry blue lips tickled mine, making me smile even wider than I already was. I had never dreamed I would have ever had my first kiss with a guy, and much less like it. But I've also never expected to ever have gay sex with a Pokémon and like it either. I couldn't help but slip a little bit of tongue in his mouth. It still tasted like my jizz.

After separating our lips, Rayce reached for the blanket and pulled it over me. He gently stroked my cheek before kissing it and sliding off the bed.

_You should get some rest. You looked like you were about to pass out before we made love._ He chuckled as he began walking to the door.

"Aren't you going to stay?"

_I would but I should probably get back to that weird glass box before the nurse finds it empty and flips out._

"I guess you're right…" I replied with a somber groan.

_I'll see you in the morning Tristin. Thanks again for saving my life. Maybe someday I can save your life so you can fuck me. _He chuckled.

With that last remark, he disappeared through the threshold as the door slowly closed. I let out a deep sigh as I left myself to melt in my blanket. The scent of Rayce's musk was still lingering in the room. I took it all in with a deep breath as I cuddled my pillow, imagining it was him. The very thought of him being in my arms made me feel content and relaxed, so much so that I quickly drifted into a deep sleep. How I wished that it really was him though…

I was awoken by the blaring sound of the alarm clock near the bed. With a disgruntled moan, I shut the alarm and sat up. I looked around the room at the Pokémon Center to let my eyes adjust to the morning light. Rayce's scent had long since diminished from the room by the time I woke up. I gripped my shirt and my brought it to my nose to see if any of it was left on it. But then I remembered something—Rayce pulled off my shirt and threw it across the room, I shouldn't be wearing it right now. Shocked by my discovery, I felt around the sheets of my bed. It was dry. The only traces of semen or anything wet for that matter where on the front of my boxer shorts, which were firmly garbed around my waist. My anus didn't feel any different either.

My heart sank as I let out a deep sigh. It was a dream—Rayce visiting me in the middle of the night, having sex with me, telling me that he loved me—it was nothing but a vivid wet dream. I suppose I should be happy. I never really committed homosexual Poképhilia and my conscience would be clear. But I wasn't happy. I felt so incredibly disappointed. It felt as though my heart had sunk down into the deepest part of my stomach. The greatest night of my life was nothing but a subconscious fantasy. I finally tasted what it was like to love someone and be loved in return, and it wasn't even real. I spent a good half hour in the shower crying the pain out of my heart.

After getting dress, I made my way to the lobby of the center. I brought Dartz back out and we had some breakfast before going to check up on Rayce—if that really was his name. The nurse greeted us with that unfathomably chipper voice that was almost sickening this early the morning.

"Good morning Tristan~"

"Morning…" I groaned exhaustedly before yawning.

"Oh you didn't get enough sleep last night?" she asked curiously

"Guess not. How's the Lucario?"

"He's doing great. He should be out of the infirmary just as soon as we're done with some last minute tests to make sure he's in a good enough condition to return to the wild. We picked out a very manly eye patch for him too," she joked with a giggle.

I smiled "Well that's good. I hope he can adapt to having just one eye,"

"I wouldn't be worried, Lucario's are very intelligent creatures. Did you know they understand human speech? Some can even speak to humans using telepathy,"

I felt my heart skip a beat. I remember from my dream that Rayce said some Pokémon including him can speak through telepathy. "They can?"

"Yes, some can. Our little friend is either incapable of telepathy or he's just not in a talkative mood as he's been really silent,"

Not too long later, the nurse from yesterday brought the Lucario into the lobby accompanied by a Wigglytuff. All of his wounds have been healed just leaving a few scars and, like Nurse Joy said, he had an eye patch over his missing eye. The patch was either black soft leather or some kind of brushed black suede, either way it did look very manly, especially on the Lucario. I couldn't help but feel my loins tingle a bit as I eyed his scar-covered body.

"Alright he's good to go," sung the nurse.

"Great! I'm sure you'd like to get back to your home in the wild, wouldn't you Lucario?"

Lucario shook his head just before running to my side and gripping my arm. He hugged my arm tight as he let out a few desperate, pleading whines like a child would to his mother to let him get something he wants.

"Oh my. It seems that this Lucario wants you to be his trainer Tristin,"

I was dumstruck.

"Really? I-Is that okay?"

"He doesn't have an OT number which means he's a wild Pokémon, so you can keep him if you want to Tristan,"

"Do you really want to come with me?"

He quickly nodded with his tail wagging erratically with happiness. I chuckled as a smile grew on my face. I reached in my pocket and withdrew the PokéBall that I had originally planned on using to catch a Smeargle.

"Alright, if that's what you want, sure,"

I tapped the PokéBall on his head and then, in a flash, the Lucario turned into a glowing red beam of energy and entered the ball. The ball didn't shake at all before it sparked, telling me I had a successful capture. I turned down to Dartz and gave him a big smile.

"Looks like we got a new friend Dartz,"

"Croaa~!" he happily croaked

"By any chance would you like to give a nickname to your Lucario?" asked the Nurse Joy.

"A nickname? Yeah, sure," I paused to think of what I should call this Lucario. Some names that came to mind were Luke, Jackie, Kyo, Acero, Anubis, but none of them really felt right to me. But then I thought back to my dream. In the dream the Lucario had a name. He called himself Rayce. Just thinking of the Lucario that I made love to in my dream made my heart do just that, race. Though I was reluctant to say anything at first—"I think I'll call him Rayce," I answered.

"Alright. Rayce the Lucario. It's got a nice ring to it,"

After logging Rayce's nickname into my trainer database, I decided it was time to hit the road. Now with a new sketchbook under my arm, I made the decision to go Ambrette Town and do some new paintings. They have a really nice aquarium there and there's also a place not too far from it called the Glittering Cave. From what I've been told, it's filled with the most beautiful crystals anyone's ever seen.

Halfway on the road to the Connecting Cave, a small cave that serves as a sort of crossroads from Camphrire to Ambrette and Cyllage City, I let Rayce out of his ball so he could walk with me and Dartz. He looked really happy to be out of his ball.

"Hey Rayce would you like to walk with us?"

He excitedly nodded his head as he joined my left side. The three of use continued our walk down the route, passing some flower filled fields, the Battle Chateau, and the road that leads to Parfume Palace.

"We're going to be going to Ambrette Town first Rayce. There's a lot of stuff there that I really want to draw,"

It was then that I felt a very familiar feeling. I felt a pair of arms reach around my stomach and clasp my body tight. I felt a warm puff of breather blow into my ear as a wet sensation like a tongue followed.

"Croa?!" croaked Dartz loudly in surprise. He was seeing what was going on.

I turned my head back to come face to face with Rayce. He was giving me a look of passion, lust and desire as he chuckled softly in his throat. I gasped. Everything from last night was suddenly returning. Every sensation and feeling had renewed itself in my memories and what skepticism I had about last night's events disappeared. I wasn't dreaming it all really happened.

_As long as you and I can continue where we left off last night in the Pok__é__mon Center, I'm up for anything you want to babe._


End file.
